


Fox into Lady

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox into Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short extra for the Freedom City Birthday Party of 2003, when the theme was "It seemed like a good idea at the time".
> 
> It was the fault of the _Observer Magazine_ , which had recently featured the item mentioned in a lavishly illustrated piece on women's sex toys. All I did was change the currency.

"So, Vila," demanded Dayna, "why _did_ you steal a 1,600-credit molten glass butt plug with a fox-fur tail?" 

Because he had suddenly pictured a proud virgin arching gracefully before him, a red tail bouncing against her dark chocolate naked skin.

Vila looked up into laughing feral eyes, and squashed his hope with a weak grin. "Er, well, it would have been silly to pay for it?"


End file.
